


[完结]录音机家的一天（录感）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 录感, 录音机, 感知器, 欢脱风
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]录音机家的一天（录感）

录音机家的一天

感知器的风扇在加速循环，他的发声器里溢出几声极力压抑的呻吟声。录音机露出一抹坏笑，把手指伸到他的光学镜前：“看啊小感，你的接口都已经成这个样子了，还要忍吗？”手指上的交换液滴滴答答地掉在感知器的面甲上，当然，感知器知道那不是录音机的液体。  
科学家羞红了面甲，别扭地扭过头雕。录音机把输出管稍微抽出来一点，感知器轻轻松了口气，但是随后又重重地撞了进去，几乎顶到了感知器的能源镜，感知器控制不住，瞬间一声惊呼，但是随后就被录音机封住了嘴，甜腻的水声充斥着整个房间。过了许久，在感知器觉得自己几乎要散热器爆掉的时候，录音机终于不舍地放开了他的双唇，挺起腰身，开始加速抽插起来。  
“不，快停下来，不要，录仔……”科学家用尽最后一点理智，拼命拒绝着机体上的TF。  
“可是你的甬道里面在吸着我的管子，我根本出不来啊，小感……”录音机邪恶地笑着。  
“不，不要……”科学家只能无力地拒绝。  
“抱歉了小感，这次可不能如你所愿呢……”录音机的动作变得越来越快，也越来越凶狠。  
“啊……啊，录仔……”

感知器一动不动地盯着电脑屏幕上的文字。  
塞博坦文字他烂熟于心，这些东西也没什么晦涩的语法，完全看得懂。没错，很好理解，可是这意思……  
感知器把鼠标一摔，回头冲充电床上睡的正熟的火伴大吼：“录音机，你给我起来！”  
录音机发出模糊不清的呓语：“拜托了，小感，再让我睡5个周期吧……”  
“睡你个头！给我起来！给我说清楚！”感知器就差拿着肩炮冲录音机来一发了。  
录音机翻了个身，依然保持着大字型的睡姿，完全没醒。  
感知器气急，光学镜一转，冲着门口喊：“漂移你来了啊……”  
“什么？漂移那家伙来了？我要跟他决斗！打死也不会让你们玩漂感！！”录音机一个鲤鱼打挺从充电床上翻起来，一不小心踩到了枕头，结结实实地摔到了地上。  
感知器斜着光学镜看着他：“哟，您老终于醒了啊。”  
“漂移在哪儿？是不是躲衣柜里面了？”录音机爬起来就要搜衣柜。  
“别闹了行不行！你给我解释一下，这是什么玩意儿？”感知器怒气冲冲地指着电脑屏幕。  
录音机揉了揉自己的狗耳，电脑屏幕上是他刚才睡觉之前敲的东西。  
“这个啊，同人文啊，录感的，啰嗦不是给你看过好多蓝星上的姑娘们写的这种东西么？可能也有一些小伙子们写的……”  
“我当然知道这是同人文！”感知器气的差点跳脚。“我是说，你为什么要写这个玩意儿？！”  
“哦，这个啊！是因为爵士说他最近和警车没感觉了，所以想看看我们的生活，就拜托我写一下了……”录音机很认真地解释。  
“写你大爷！”感知器一把抓起自己的狙击枪。“他说的你也信？！那个鬼灵精怪硕大的胸里一堆整人点子整天就在想着怎么捉弄人的爵士会说录仔啊我和警车感情不好了所以你写一点你和小感的同人文让我看看吧这样的话鬼才信啊！再说了他说让你写你就写啊！！”  
录音机无辜地眨了眨光学镜。“诶？爵士应该不会骗我的吧？再说他怎么也是擎天柱的副官，是我的领导，他的话我怎么也该听一下的吧？”  
“那擎天柱还是领袖呢，他还让你和声波表现一下两派情报官和谐友好的感情呢！你是不是也要好好地听一下话啊？！”感知器的语气已经明显上升到三个高度。  
“是啊，”单细胞的录音机完全没有发觉，立刻老实地回答，“所以在英雄传漫画里面我经常和他用地下电台调情，不过你知道的，那都是剧本安排好的，擎天柱说这样比较容易吸引蓝星上的姑娘们的眼光。”  
白痴啊！感知器在心里怒吼着，虽然知道你说的是事实可是这种时候不是应该抱着自己亲爱的火伴说怎么会呢我的心里永远只有你一个之类的话吗？  
算了，录音机一向都是这样，要是让他像探长粘在幻影身边那样的整天腻腻歪歪，那就不是他了。感知器叹了口气，放下了狙击枪，打算让这件事翻篇。  
偏偏录音机又作死地开口了。“不过小感，刚刚在我身下的你真的太诱人了……”  
感知器二话不说又举起了狙击枪。

隔壁家的消防车正在充电床上和红警甜蜜地拥吻，手都伸到红警的对接面板上了，气氛正好的时候，忽然传来一声武器交火的声音，红警吓得一脚把消防车踹下充电床。“有霸天虎袭击！”  
“拜托红警！”消防车揉着头雕上的包。“两派都和解多少年了，我们老大都被威震天给拐跑了，哪还有霸天虎袭击……”  
“那这是怎么回事？”红警头上的小灯闪个不停。  
消防车无奈地抱住红警，亲了亲他的头雕以示安抚。“没事，隔壁情报官和科学家可能又有新的play了。”

清晨，感知器早早地起了床，他要赶去实验室，最近他和狂派的那位科学家似乎开始了一项默默的比拼，看谁到实验室早。他连着几天比震荡波到的晚之后，总是能感觉到对方的单光学镜里透露出一种信息“诶你不是说你是攻的那个吗？你们情报官不行啊，没服侍好你啊，你看我家情报官多给力我从心里鄙视你啊哈哈哈哈……”酱酱酿酿的灯泡眼实在让机不爽！  
感知器一边想着，一边迅速拿出能量块，放在盘子里，准备大快朵颐一顿然后赶紧去实验室。是的，他需要大快朵颐，因为昨晚实在是太累了。  
录音机走进厨房。“小感，下次狙击枪瞄准的时候，别对着我的输出管行么？不然万一一个擦枪走火，你下辈子的幸福可就完了。”  
感知器默默地拿起平底锅，揣摩了一下力度和角度的最佳路线。  
录音机一手从背后抱住感知器，一手抚摸上他的脖颈。“昨晚太用力了，看这里的涂漆都花了，我好心疼……”  
这还不都是你这个炉渣干的好事！感知器虽然这样想，但是心里一暖，手上的平底锅也默默地放了下来。  
“不如下次用骑乘位吧，这样就不会划花你的涂漆了。”录音机灵光一闪，十分得意地向感知器提建议。  
长得像狗的都是笨蛋！感知器拎着平底锅边追边想。  
一大早，录音机和感知器的家里就充满了生气。

感知器到实验室的时候震荡波居然没来，这可不像他的作风。随口问了一下情报室，得到的回复是声波也没来，没意思，没法比了。感知器收起心思开始工作。  
因为震荡波今天无缘无故（其实有原因）的翘班，感知器的工作无形中增加了一倍，虽然天火过来帮忙，但是没多久就被红蜘蛛给拉走了，感知器忙了整整一天，直到天很晚了才忙完。他急忙赶回家里，但是录音机还没回来。  
感知器默默地坐在桌子前发呆。  
九点，录音机没有回来，感知器无聊地打着哈欠。  
九点半，录音机没有回来，感知器无聊地玩录音机送给他的玩具狗。  
十点，录音机没有回来，感知器无聊地玩录音机送给他的玩具猫。  
十点半，录音机没有回来，，感知器无聊地用录音机送他的玩具猫去揍录音机送他的玩具狗。  
十一点，录音机没有回来，感知器想给他打电话又怕他在执行任务。  
十一点半，录音机没有回来，感知器趴在桌子上睡着了。  
十一点五十五分，感知器恍惚听到有开门的声音，一个激灵醒了。  
“有贼！”第一反应就是狙击枪瞄准。  
“别别别！小感，是我啊！”录音机的声音。  
“录仔？”感知器看着眼前的TF，面甲上还带着冷凝液，风扇剧烈地工作着，显然是一路跑回来的。“你跑到哪里去了？！”感知器想着自己等录音机回家的这段时间又是焦急又是担心却又不敢给他打电话的心情，忍不住光学镜一红，清洗液就掉了下来。“你知不知道我有多担心你……”  
录音机一下子就慌了，他一把把感知器抱进怀里，手忙脚乱地给他擦清洗液。“对不起，对不起，对不起……你别哭，别哭啊……”  
笨蛋录仔！你这是给我擦清洗液的吗？擦得我面甲上都是！感知器在心里恨恨地骂他，可是一想到他这么晚才回来害自己等好久又忍不住生起气来，干脆推开录音机板着面甲不说话。  
录音机忽然像想到了什么似的急忙看了看时间，“还好还好，还能赶得上。”一边说一边拉起感知器，“走，快点打开窗户看看。”  
感知器还是生气，不说话，可是他力气没有录音机大，被录音机拉到窗户前。他刚一推开窗户却看到，那个家伙，那个脱线的家伙，那个抽风的家伙，那个话痨的家伙，那个总会对谁都傻笑的家伙，那个一脑袋单细胞的家伙，那个叫录音机的家伙。  
竟然在窗户下面摆了99颗长长的白色的蜡烛，围成一个心型，闪烁的火苗迎风跳动。  
“小感，今天是我们在一起一个大循环的日子，纪念日快乐。”录音机吻了吻他的嘴唇，“还有，我爱你，小感。”  
感知器被录音机拉进怀里。他能听到对方胸甲里火种跳动的声音，那也是他的火种的声音。  
“录仔……”  
“小感，别说话，用芯感受我……”  
“录仔……”  
“小感，你不用太感动，今晚我想……”  
“录音机，白色蜡烛不是给死TF用的吗？”几次想开口不成，感知器终于用力挣开录音机的魔爪，大吼一声。  
“啊？不会吧？”录音机疑惑地挠挠头雕，“横炮跟我说用白色蜡烛最好，还说当初飞毛腿因为这个激动了好久，我特意跑了好几家商店才买到的，所以才耽误这么晚回来……”  
感知器一脚踹翻录音机，骑到他机体上，掐住他脖子：“录音机你是笨蛋吗？”  
录音机被感知器掐的直翻白眼：“小感，快住手……你要是谋杀亲夫……是分不到财产的……”  
感知器加大了手上的力度。“哼哼，我让通天晓给我当律师，赡养费可以拿到手软！”  
录音机被掐的死去活来。“小感不要啊！我还没有带你去路边小摊吃你最喜欢的海莱因蜜油饼……”  
“你对你最亲爱的火伴就用路边小摊打发了？”感知器愈发悲愤。  
“啊啊小感不要用嘴！小感——不许咬啊！你是猫你不是狗啊！！！”

看来，录音机和感知器家热闹的不只是厨房，还有晚上的卧室。


End file.
